Drabbles of Boredom
by DaBiscuit
Summary: Drabbles inspired by sheer boredom. RnR.
1. Fighting

**-Jezula-**

"Come on Princess, let's see what you got."

The Freedom Fighter's challenge did not go unheeded, and before he knew it a knife had whizzed by his face, a safe distance away though.

"Oh, I see Mai has been giving you lessons." he smirked, removing his hooked swords from behind him. The Princess growled, flinging her bangs behind her. She too removed the broadswords strapped to her back, holding them ominously in front of her.

Both of them moved so quickly towards each other it was unknown who took the first step, but the clinking of the blades meeting echoed.

Jet smirked as he yanked down on his swords, causing Azula to loose control on her right sword. She hissed as he flung it to the side. Taking her single sword in both hands, she swung it at his head. Jet simply crouched down, letting her blade swing above him. Quickly he flipped his swords so the handles pointed towards her and jabbed her in the stomach, sending the Princess backwards a few steps.

Quickly, she regained her footing and her lost sword and dove after him again. Jet easily deflected her poor attempts and slyly hooked his sword around her ankle and yanked as hard as he could upward, sending Azula flying onto her back. She 'oomphed' as the air rushed from her lungs and Jet stood above her, smirking as he leaned on his sword.

"Shame," he commented, moving the blade of grass he held between his lips to the other side, "I thought you would be better than this."

At this the Princess growled viciously and flipped herself back into a standing position, swinging her swords at him once more.

Jet suddenly wished he hadn't said that...

She was going entirely to fast for him to block, and he found her blade making contact with his skin a few times. His eyes narrowed as her sword skimmed in front of his nose by mere measurements, and his mouth flew open when she continued to spin from the effort of her last strike, causing the same blade to crash into his legs, jamming him into the ground.

Jet rolled quickly to the left as a sword jammed itself into the dirt where his head had been. Suddenly, the tip of his boot came in contact with the back of her heel and he flipped her back onto her back as before, but this time he deftly sat himself up and pounced on top of her, his hands holding her shoulders down and his breaths coming in short pants.

"I-guess you-are pretty-good." he admitted as she stared up at him, smirking in triumph.

"Would you like your second place prize?" she taunted, and Jet replied with a toothy grin. Their lips locked and the two began kissing just as violently as they had been fighting only moments ago.

Meanwhile, outside of the dirt arena located on the Firenation grounds, Ty Lee, Katara, Mai, and Suki all stood watching, eyes wide as the two changed their battle technique.

"That has to be the oddest relationship I've ever seen." Mai commented, still watching the couple on the ground.

"Now that's what I call a love/hate relationship." Suki added, smiling as Katara grinned.

"That's my sister-in-law for you."

Ty Lee, who had remained silent, sudden whipped around to stare at the other girls.

"Wait...so Azula and Jet are _dating_?"

"Duh, what was your first clue?"

_**To explain, this drabble is happening if everyone suddenly got along and attacked the FireLord and overtook the Palace and now run the place...which is really fun because there are so many possibilites, but so unlikely. Ahh well, a girl can use her imagination! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **_


	2. Sledding

-Sozula-

"So you ride this...thing?"

Azula stood a safe distance away from her tour guide and this creature he was feeding a slimy fish to. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself to try and ward off the chills that kept threatening to commandeer her body, and she bit down harshly on the side of her cheek to keep her teeth from chattering audibly.

Sokka looked at her as though she'd just asked him the dumbest question ever thought of.

"First off, you don't _ride _it, you _slide_ on it." To emphasize his point he clapped his mittened hands together and performed a sliding motion. "And it's a penguin, not an 'it'."

The fire princess 'hmphed' in his direction and turned to walk away. Someone of her status was not to be treated like a moron.

"Where are you going?" he called after her, throwing the penguin yet another fish to keep him from waddling away.

"Well," she began as icily as the ground beneath her feet "First off, I don't have time to go "penguin sledding" with you and I'm a _Princess _and so I should be spoken to as such."

Sokka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

"Sorry _Your Highness_, I didn't know you were too scared to slide on a little penguin. I guess I'll see you around..."

"Scared?!" she hissed, turning around abruptly, which caused her bangs to fly out from beneath the hood of her royal blue parka.

"Mhm." the warrior confirmed, patting the still patient penguin on the head.

With her fists balled at her sides the princess stomped over to him and the bird narrowed her eyes.

"What do I do?"

-10 minutes later-

As they stood at the top of a considerably large hill, Azula nervously adjusted the collar of her covering as Sokka prepared the bird for take-off.

"Now, you sit right here," he patted the penguin's shoulders, "and I'll sit behind you."

Azula nodded and took her seat at the front, and Sokka slipped behind her, grinning evily, unbeknownst to her.

"Ready?"

"Of course I AAMM!"

Before she could finish her sentence Sokka had sent the bird down the hill and Azula couldn't help but yelp in surprise. Desperately, she tried to grab onto the creature beneath her, but her mittened hands prevented her from getting any kind of a grip. Panic rose in her throat as she felt herself slip...

Until a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her waist, securing her in place.

At first, Azula bristled, preparing to turn around and claw the person who had _touched _her. But, as she ran the series of events through her mind, she concluded she'd wait until _after _the bird had stopped its downward assent.

It was around that time that she realized that there was more to penguin sledding than met the eye.

Her hood flew off of her head, revealing her bangs, which now fluttered behind her wickedly. The feeling of the wind in her face stung and excited her at the same time. This speed was _amazing_! The once wary princess now found herself leaning slightly forward, urging the bird to speed up.

And as quickly as it had begun, it now ended. The once steep hill leveled out, and the bird slowed to a halt. The princess and the warrior sat in their positions a moment, reach realizing how close they'd really gotten to each other. Sokka's chest was flush against Azula's back, and his arms remained coiled around her toned stomach.

Suddenly, the bird let out a deafening squawk and rose to its full height, sending the pair tumbling into the snow, Azula on top of Sokka.

As the penguin, now relieved of its burden and no longer hungry, waddled away, the Princess gracefully flipped onto her stomach to stare at the warrior still beneath her. Dark blue eyes locked with sharp yellow eyes and they stared, their faces mere inches apart. Without warning, the girl shut her eyes tightly and rolled onto the snow beside him. He continued to stare at her a moment before rising and offering her a hand up.

"That wasn't so bad..." she admitted, brushing the powder off of her pants.

"No, it wasn't."

She looked up from her brushing to match his stare, the corner of his mouth rising ever so slightly. She returned the motion and stood up.

"Want to come with me tomorrow and try it again?"

"That would be nice."


	3. Dares

-Ty Lokka-

One of the perks of being related to the newly crowned Fire Lord and Lady was a run of the palace. Sokka, who after his sister had fallen for that boy formerly known as Prince Zuko, enjoyed this treat immensely. The Fire Nation Palace, after all, did have an extremely large kitchen!

And that kitchen was what was on his mind as he rose one morning. After doing his morning stretches and changing out of his nightclothes, the watertribe warrior casually walked down to the dining hall; waving and smirking at all the giggling servant girls he passed.

Sokka inhaled deeply. Was that fried hog monkey he smelled? That was a delicacy!

Quickly he sprinted the rest of the way to the dining hall, pulling the double doors open grandly. Of course, as he stood there, a door handle in each hand and his head raised and his chest puffed out, he naturally got some odd looks from the guests who had gotten the same idea he had.

Ty-Lee, who sat in her usual chair across from Mai, leaned over.

"Look who it is! Maybe he'll sit by us!"

"Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful?" her emo friend replied, bored as ever with the palace life.

Much to Ty-Lee's hopes, Sokka sauntered over, looking as full of himself as ever, swinging his arms as he walked.

"Good morning ladies." he called, placing himself by Mai, who pulled her lip up at him in disgust before scooting her chair farther away.

"Good morning Sokka!" Ty-Lee greeted, just as the royal chief burst through the entrance to the kitchen carrying two giant plates.

"For the ladies, three spiced panaffles, two ostrich-horse egg omelets, cooked as desired, and two orders of fried elephant koi scales!"

The starving acrobat's mouth watered as he set the plates in front of her and Mai, and she immediately dug in. Only after a moment did she notice Sokka's blank stare.

"Is there a problem?" she asked innocently. Sokka shook himself out of his stare a moment later.

"Umm...no it's just...your food is..."

"Delicious? Delectable? Oh, would you like a taste?" Ty Lee brandished her chopsticks in front of him with a piece of the panaffle clasped between the bamboo ends.

"Actually...I was going to say gross, so no thanks."

Ty Lee's eyes widened. "You think this is _gross_?"

"Well...ya."

At that time, the chief reappeared, smiling at Sokka.

"What can I serve for you this morning, sir?"

Sokka, loosing interest in his developing conversation with the Princess' flexible friend, turn bright eyed to, in his eyes, the most important man in the whole palace.

"I was thinking some shrimp meal, you know how I like it...and how about a seal steak, how about rare, my good man?"

"Coming right up!"

This time, it was Ty Lee who stared at Sokka opened mouthed.

"You call _my _food gross?"

"What do you mean by that?"

_"Rare seal steak?"_ she whispered, emphasizing the 's'. "That's practically cannibalistic!"

"But it's good! And it looks better than what you're eating..."

Ty Lee glared for a moment, and as though something had clicked, she snapped her fingers and smiled.

"Sokka, are you a betting kind of man?"

The warrior paused a moment and rubbed his chin.

"You could say that."

"I bet you that you'll like my panaffle better than your undercooked fish food."

"So you mean a taste contest?"

"Mhm."

"Deal!"

The hands were shook and Ty Lee cut off a section of her panaffle and handed it to Sokka, who eyed it inquisitively.

"Now if I eat this whole thing, you have to eat the whole piece of steak I give you."

"Deal."

Hesitantly, Sokka withdrew his chopsticks and poked this odd new food in front of him. Cautiously, he removed a piece from the end and in slow motion, lifted it towards his mouth. Ty Lee set her fists on the table, her wide eyes glinting as he plopped it in his mouth. Slowly, his jaws began to move, and a blank look covered his face, soon followed by a questioning one, and then a slight smile.

"Hey, this isn't so bad!"

Ty Lee smirked in triumph.

Mai, who had been watching the whole exchange of food, snorted and rose from the table.

"You two have fun with, whatever your doing..." she said, turning quickly to walk away.

As Mai left, the chief returned, placing Sokka's dish in front of him. Ty Lee jumped back in repulsion at the sight of the slab of meat on his plate.

"You want me to eat _that_?" she cried, watching as Sokka cut her apiece off.

"Hey, we had a deal, don't wanna be a loser do ya?"

Ty Lee pouted before taking the plate from Sokka, staring at it for a moment. The meat was a slight pink...she liked the color pink...that was good...and the outside had a thick gray coating.

"Don't eat the blubber, it's not good." Sokka warned, watching as Ty Lee poked the gray band. She nodded and moved towards the pink.

Just as Sokka had, Ty Lee raised her chopsticks, how with a square of the meat to her mouth and shoved it in. The warrior smiled as Ty Lee, after a moment of thoughtful chewing, grinned.

"This isn't too bad!"

Sokka grinned as she finished the rest of the pink meat on her plate.

"Well...I bet you couldn't eat a Red Hot Hazer...it's the hottest pepper in the whole nation!"

"Well then, I bet you couldn't stomach a penguin wing, they come with a slight fuzz on them to keep the frost off the meat."

"Uhh...that's nothing! Try a bowl of Iroh's chili...phew...there wouldn't be enough ice in the whole South Pole to cool down _your _tongue!"

"Phft, ya right! You'd gag at the sight of a blubber nugget! You'd never want to eat anything in an oval shape again!"

"Well I bet you two would never kiss."

Both of the two sitting at the table looked up from their challenging stares to see Katara, leaning up against the doorframe, clad in her usual Fire Nation gown.

"You wanna bet?" Ty Lee grinned devilishly, staring at her best friend's sister-in-law.

"I'll take my chances."

This time, Ty Lee revealed her white teeth as she smiled at Katara, before turning back to Sokka, grabbing his shirt collar, and pressed her lips to his.

Sokka's eyes shot open at the lips on his own, but slowly his eyes dropped, taking on the dreamy state, and before he could even kiss her back she had pulled away and now sat, slouched in her chair, arms folded across her chest (which Sokka suddenly noticed was quite well endowed) and smirked.

"Looks like you loose your Highness. I'm a betting woman."

Katara laughed silently to herself as she left, leaving the two alone.

"You know what Ty Lee?"

Almost nervously the acrobat looked over at the warrior, who had assumed a position slightly similar to hers.

"We should definably be breakfast mates."

At this, Ty Lee smiled.

**_Just because they're so cute together._**


End file.
